


I'm Spiderman. Not invinsible.

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [1]
Category: Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dad!Tony, Freindship, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, whump!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: In SMH, I don’t think the way Peter gets battered around and bullied I said portrayed very well... whumpy style.It was a great film, but it needs more whump. I also kinda drabble and it sorta moves into someting else.... don't judge.So, I give you this....Enjoy.





	1. Avenger wannabe's.

Peter was having a good day. His science test had come back 98%, Ned had the new death star which they were due to build, May had gotten a promotion... it couldn't get any better. On the way home, Peter stopped and changed into his suit and did his patrol for the night. He was having a swing around and saw a guy clip the chain off of a bike and steal it. Seriously? Who brings clippers? Peter chased the guy down for about a mile before catching him. He hopped down, causing the guy to hesitate and flicked a web at his chest, "Hey could you hold this for me? Thanks." And quickly connected it to a much larger web. The guy went flying upwards and the bike fell form under him and into Peter's waiting hands. "Hey, is this anyone's bike? No?" He shouted out and looked around. He wrapped a web around the bike and against a bike rack, before leaving a note saying, 'Is this your bike? If not, don't steal it. Spider-Man.' What? It's the best he could do. He webbed off and had a quick look around Queens, and was both disappointed and relieved that there was nothing going on. He had a quick web race, trying to beat his new record, when he miscalculated the distance and fell flat on his face. He felt his face, even through the mask, get covered in bruises and scrapes. His chest also get scraped, but was healed within 5 minuets. He stood up and pretended that nothing happened, before webbing off again.

~~~~~~~~  
Later in the evening, Peter caught a group of people robbing an ATM store. He gently snuck in, and closed the door as quietly as he could. Peter waited for a few minuets and waited for them to notice. He cleared his throat. "Sup guys, forget your pin number?" Said group of guys turned round and Peter gasped. "Hey, you're the Avengers! What're you doing here?" He hopped onto the ceiling and began fighting them. "Thor. Hulk. Good to finally meet you. Iron Man! Hey what're you doin robbin a bank? You're a billionaire! Cap." Peter rambled our whilst webbing them up and kicking them away. One guy kicked him away and into a glass sign behind him, causing it to crack. He felt a few stray shards go into his back and winced. He managed to get the upper hand on them and webbed them up... except Hulk wannabe... somehow he got ahold of some...gun... and fired it at Peter. "NO!" He yelled. The... thing that came out of the gun shot straight through the windows and into the shop opposite building... which happened to be Mr Delmar's. "Mr Delmar..." Peter said to himself. He ran across the street and into the, now, blazing shop and tried to locate him. The smoke invaded his lungs and blurred his vision. He coughed heavily but located Mr Delmar. He got both him and the cat, Murphey, out of the blaze. Unfortunately, he left his lungs in there. He felt a rush of disappointment when he looked back and saw no one in the bank anymore. He webbed home, coughing from the smoke all the way there and snuck into his room. He crawled along the ceiling and gently closed his door. He took off his mask and sighed. He turned around and saw Ned. On his bed. Ned saw him. New knew he was Spider-Man... Ned dropped the peice of Lego with a loud CRASH! "WHAT WAS THAT?!" May yelled. "UH... NOTHING!" Peter yelled back. Long story short, Ned had a fanboy moment.. "Ok, Imma tell you about this at school tomorrow." Peter said, pushing Ned out of his room.  
~~~~~  
Over night, Peter was tossing and turning all night. Eveytime he woke up, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe he'd inhaled too much smoke? When it came to 3AM, he gave up the idea of sleeping. He sat at his study desk and began studying for the maths test coming up...

"PETER? YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" May called. Her nephew was never up later than 7:30AM... it was 8AM. She heard no reply, and walked to his room. When she opened the door, she saw him, hunched over his desk, snoring lightly still in Pajamas. She shook his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes, slowly. He shot up out of his desk, banging his shin on the underside of the table and doubled over in a very bed sounding coughing fit. She placed a hand on his shaking shoulder and felt his neck. A sight fever, very slight. She debated sending him in or not, but decided not to. Peter ran around his room, getting ready for school. He rushed out of the apartment and webbed to school, seeing as he didn't have enough time for the subway. When he got to school, last night's dinner was sitting heavily in his stomach and his coughing had gotten worse.  
~~~~~  
By Lunch, Peter felt like shit. His coughing had triggered a migraine, and this in turn made is stomach worse. He was tying to stay hidden in the corner, when Ned walked over with his food. He saw Peter didn't look well, and stayed silent. When Ned took his cheese balls out of his bag, it sent a very strong scent of cheese at Peter. Normally, it would've made him starving... But it just sent him over the edge. His stomach rebelled, and it took all of Peter's strength to keep it inside his body. He ran out of the dining hall and into the bathroom, before he didn't have the energy to hold it in anymore and heaved into the toilet. Ned followed suit, because he's an awesome human, and saw the state his friend was in and rang May to come and pick him up. When she took him to the doctors, they confirmed that it was smoke inhalation and a migraine. When May had asked, Peter lied and said there was a fire at school.  
In no less than 2 days, Peter was out and about, swinging around like normal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

NEXT ONE!  
LAKE DROP!


	2. NOT A CHAP!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertising

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020876/chapters/34820510

CAN U PLEASE READ THIS?!?! 

ITS SAT SO LONELY IN MY DASHBOARD! PLEASE HAVE A READ! I HAVE A FEELING THAT U MAY LIKE IT!

NO, ITS NOT A SPIDEY FIC, ITS A NEW STYLE IM HAVING A GO AT, BEING IT ISNT PART OF A SINGLE FANDOM.

 

PLEASE HAVE A READ OF IT, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT!

 

I’ll be updating probably at the weekend... maybe.... I’ll try.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving Kudos and comments.


End file.
